Changes
by LexaeusIsAGleek
Summary: What happens when some members of Oranization XIII transfer to McKinley? Read to find out!  Sorry, I suck at summaries...and titles. I promise the story is better than the summary.   :


**A/N- This is my first Crossover story. Actually it's my first story writing with all of these characters except Zexy and Lexy... so please don't be too cruel in your reviews...lol. I hope you enjoy my story! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Kingdom Hearts. **

**Songs in this Chapter:**

**High School Never Ends-Bowling for Soup**

**If I Had You-Adam Lambert**

**Welcome to the Black Parade-My Chemical Romance**

**Misguided Ghosts-Paramore**

**A Year Without Rain-Selena Gomez & The Scene**

Chapter 1: New Faces

It was their first day at McKinley High school. Axel, Roxas, Lexaeus, and Zexion were really nervous. Especially, since they had always been homeschooled. But, they were together, so they would be okay. They walked through the doors with mixed emotions. Zexion was holding Lexaeus's hand, hoping his boyfriend will comfort his anxiety. He didn't disappoint. "What's wrong, Zexy?" Lexaeus said, looking at his boyfriend's beautiful face.

"I'm just nervous, Lexy." He said, hugging him.

"At least you two get to be in the same classes together, me and Roxy are gonna be separated all day." Axel pouted, his arms around the shorter, blonde boy's waist.

"It's okay, Axel. We'll see each other at lunch." He assured the tall redhead, with a kiss on the cheek.

Just then two big football players purposefully knocked Lexy and Zexy into the lockers, they pushed Roxas as he bent down to pick up Zexy's copy of "Breaking Dawn". Then the black one said "Hey Karofsky, look. Homo-palooza." Then the white one, "Karofsky", said "Freaks" and high fived the black guy as they walked away.

"Those assholes!" Axel said as he helped Roxas up. "Are you okay Roxy?"

"Yeah."

Lexy was hugging Zexy as two boys walked up. One was slightly shorter than the other one. He had his arm around the slightly taller one. The shorter one-he had curly black hair-spoke first.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah." Roxas said.

"Don't mind Karofsky and Azimio, their just asses." The taller one assured.

"We kinda already figured that out." Axel retorted.

"True. I'm Kurt, by the way. And this is my boyfriend, Blaine." The taller one spoke as he touched Blaine's shoulder.

"Hi. I'm Lexaeus, this is Zexion, Axel, and Roxas." Lexaeus introduced his friends, pointing to them as he spoke their name.

"Cool. So, what grade are you guys in?" Blaine asked.

"I'm a senior, Lexy and Zexy are juniors, and the short cutie here is a sophomore." Axel said, kissing Roxas on the cheek, making him blush.

"We're seniors. So, maybe we'll see you in some of our classes, Axel." Kurt said, as the bell rang.

Axel had two classes with Kurt and Blaine: pre-calc and English. He had French with Kurt. Lexy and Zexy had every class together. And poor little Roxas was all alone.

They all met up at lunch. They found Kurt and Blaine at a table with a black girl and a cute blonde boy and sat down with them.

"Hey, Kurt, Blaine." Axel said, pulling a chair out for Roxas.

"Hi." Blaine said.

"Who're they?" The black girl asked.

"Oh! Mercedes, Sam. This is Axel, Roxas, Lexaeus, and Zexion." Kurt introduced his new friends excitedly. Obviously giddy at the fact that him and Blaine aren't they only gay kids at school anymore.

"Oh. Hey guys!" Mercedes greeted.

The new boys muttered "Hello"s and "hey"s.

"So, Kurt. What song are you gonna sing in glee club this week?" Mercedes asked as she popped a tater tot in her mouth.

"It's a surprise." He said, smiling at Blaine.

"You guys have a glee club here?" Lexy asked, taking a drink of chocolate milk.

"Yeah. Do you guys sing?" Sam asked, pointing a chicken strip at the boys.

"Uhhh…kinda." Roxy admitted.

"Cool! Ohmygod! You guys should totally audition!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Really? Okay." Axel shrugged, taking a bite of his spicy chiken strip.

"Yeah! Be in the choir room at three." Mercedes instructed.

"You're being really quiet, Zexy. What's wrong?" Lexy asked, moving Zexy's blue hair out of his face so he could see his eyes.

"Well, I'm just shy, Lexy." Zexy admitted, Lexaeus pulling him into a hug.

"It's okay, sweetie, we won't bite." Mercedes said, reassuringly.

"Yeah, just, be yourself." Sam reassured.

"He's always quiet…" Roxy said, taking a drink of chocolate milk.

Then the bell rang and the kids went on their way to class.

When three 'o' clock rolled around, Axel, Roxas, Zexion, and Lexaeus made their way to the choir room.

"Hi, boys. I'm Mr. Schue. Kurt told me you were coming." A tall guy with curly brown hair greeted them when they walked in.

"Hi." They all said, and introduced themselves.

"So, do any of you have an audition song ready?" He asked.

"I do." Roxas said, stepping forward.

"Okay, let's hear it!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

Everyone in the room recognized the song by the beginning beat.

_Four years you think for sure_  
><em>That's all you've got to endure<em>  
><em>All the total dicks<em>  
><em>All the stuck up chicks<em>  
><em>So superficial, so immature<em>  
><em>Then when you graduate<em>  
><em>You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT<em>  
><em>This is the same as where I just came from<em>  
><em>I thought it was over<em>  
><em>Aw that's just great<em>

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed_  
><em>With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,<em>  
><em>Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,<em>  
><em>Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess<em>  
><em>And you still don't have the right look<em>  
><em>And you don't have the right friends<em>  
><em>Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends<em>  
><em>High school never ends<em>

_Check out the popular kids_  
><em>You'll never guess what Jessica did<em>  
><em>How did Mary Kate lose all that weight<em>  
><em>And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight<em>  
><em>And the only thing that matters<em>  
><em>Is climbing up that social ladder<em>  
><em>Still care about your hair and the car you drive<em>  
><em>Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five<em>

_Reese Witherspoon,_  
><em>She's the prom queen<em>  
><em>Bill Gates,<em>  
><em>Captain of the chess team<em>  
><em>Jack Black, the clown<em>  
><em>Brad Pitt, the quarterback<em>  
><em>I've seen it all before<em>  
><em>I want my money back<em>

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed_  
><em>With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,<em>  
><em>Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,<em>  
><em>Who's throwing up before they digest<em>  
><em>And you still don't have the right look<em>  
><em>And you don't have the right friends<em>  
><em>And you're still listen to the same shit you did back then<em>  
><em>High school never ends<em>

_High school never ends_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed_  
><em>With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,<em>  
><em>Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,<em>  
><em>Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess<em>  
><em>And I still don't have the right look<em>  
><em>And I still have the same three friends<em>  
><em>And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then<em>  
><em>High school never ends<em>

_High school never ends_

_High school never ends_

_Here we go again_

When he was done, Roxas took a bow. He liked this song because it was an anthem. An anthem that expressed the truth about the social ladder. At least that's how he felt….

"That was great!" Mr. Schue said, high fiving him. Take a seat.

Roxas sat next to his new found friend, Mercedes.

"Ok, who's next?"

"Me." Axel claimed, stepping to where Roxas just stood.

"Okay."

"This is for you, babe." Axel said, pointing at Roxas.

_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather_  
><em>And I'm doing me up with a black color liner<em>  
><em>And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter<em>  
><em>All we need in this world is some love<em>  
><em>There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side baby tonight<em>  
><em>It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it<em>

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need_  
><em>Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete<em>  
><em>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy<em>  
><em>Yeah, if I had you<em>  
><em>You y-y-y-y-you<em>  
><em>You y-y-y-y-you<em>  
><em>You y-y-y-y-you<em>  
><em>If I had you.<em>

_From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin_  
><em>Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning<em>  
><em>Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis<em>  
><em>What they need in this world is some love<em>  
><em>There's a thin line between a wild time and a flat line baby tonight<em>  
><em>It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it<em>

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need_  
><em>Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete<em>  
><em>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy<em>  
><em>Yeah, if I had you<em>  
><em>You y-y-y-y-you<em>  
><em>You y-y-y-y-you<em>  
><em>You y-y-y-y-you<em>

_If I had_

_The flashing of the lights_  
><em>It might feel so good<em>  
><em>But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!<em>  
><em>The fashion and the stage<em>  
><em>It might get me high<em>  
><em>But it don't mean a thing tonight<em>

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_  
><em>Yeah, if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete<em>  
><em>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy<em>  
><em>Yeah, if I had you<em>  
><em>You-y-y-y-y-you<em>  
><em>You-y-y-y-y-you<em>  
><em>You-y-y-y-y-you<em>  
><em>If I had you<em>

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_  
><em>Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)<em>  
><em>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)<em>  
><em>Yeah, if I had you<em>  
><em>You y-y-y-y-you<em>  
><em>You y-y-y-y-you<em>  
><em>You y-y-y-y-you<em>  
><em>If I had you<em>

"That was awesome!" Mr. Schue said. Axel sat next to Roxas, and they shared a kiss. Various "Awwww"s broke out from the girls, Kurt, and Blaine.

"Ok, who wants to go next?"

"I'll go next." Zexy said shyly, stepping forward.

Mr. Schue stepped to the side, and the music started.

_When I was a young boy_  
><em>My father took me into the city<em>  
><em>To see a marching band<em>  
><em>He said, "Son, when you grow up<em>  
><em>Would you be the savior of the broken<em>  
><em>The beaten and the damned?<em>

_He said, "Will you defeat them_  
><em>Your demons and all the non-believers<em>  
><em>The plans that they have made?<em>  
><em>Because one day, I'll leave you<em>  
><em>A phantom to lead you in the summer<em>  
><em>To join the Black Parade"<em>

_Sometimes I get the feeling_  
><em>She's watching over me<em>  
><em>And other times I feel like I should go<em>  
><em>And through it all, the rise and fall<em>  
><em>The bodies in the streets<em>  
><em>And when you're gone we want you all to know<em>

_We'll carry on, we'll carry on_  
><em>And though you're dead and gone, believe me<em>  
><em>Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on<em>  
><em>And in my heart, I can't contain it<em>  
><em>The anthem won't explain it<em>

_And while that sends you reeling_  
><em>From decimated dreams<em>  
><em>Your misery and hate will kill us all<em>  
><em>So paint it black and take it back<em>  
><em>Let's shout out loud and clear<em>  
><em>Do you fight it to the end?<em>

_We hear the call to carry on, we'll carry on_  
><em>And though you're dead and gone, believe me<em>  
><em>Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on<em>  
><em>And though you're broken and defeated<em>  
><em>You're weary widow marches<em>

_On and on we carry through the fears_  
><em>Disappointed faces of your peers<em>  
><em>Take a look at me<em>  
><em>'Cause I could not care at all<em>

_Do or die, you'll never make me_  
><em>Because the world will never take my heart<em>  
><em>Though you try, you'll never break me<em>  
><em>We want it all, we wanna play this part<em>

_Won't explain or say I'm sorry_  
><em>I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar<em>  
><em>Give a cheer for all the broken<em>  
><em>Listen here, because it's only<em>

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_  
><em>Just a boy who wanna sing his song<em>  
><em>Just a man, I'm not a hero<em>  
><em>I don't care!<em>

_We'll carry on, we'll carry on_  
><em>And though you're dead and gone, believe me<em>  
><em>Your memory will carry on, you'll carry on<em>  
><em>And though you're broken and defeated<em>  
><em>You're weary widow marches on<em>

_Do or die, you'll never make me_  
><em>Because the world will never take my heart<em>  
><em>Though you try, you'll never break me<em>  
><em>We want it all, we wanna play this part<em>  
><em>(We'll carry on)<em>

_Do or die, you'll never make me_  
><em>Because the world will never take my heart<em>  
><em>Though you try, you'll never break me<em>  
><em>We want it all, we wanna play this part<em>  
><em>(We'll carry on)<em>

"Good job!" Mr. Schue encouraged.

"Thanks." Zexy said, as he sat in the next available seat with another one next to it for Lexy. It was next to a blonde girl.

"I like your hair. I've never seen anyone one with blue hair before." She said.

"Thank you." Zexy said.

"So, is it natural, or do you dye it?" She asked, honestly curious.

"I dye it…" Zexy said confused that he was serious. _Is she for real?_, he thought.

"Britt, leave the boy alone." The Hispanic girl sitting next to her said. "Sorry about her. She's a little…ditzy."

"That's okay…" Zexy said as he was cut off by Mr. Schue's voice.

"Ok, looks like you're last, Lexaeus."

"Yup." Lexy retorted, confidently.

"Show us what you got!" Mr. Schue encouraged, stepping back.

_1, 2, 3, 4_

_I am going away for a while_  
><em>I'll be back don't try and follow me<em>  
><em>I'll return as soon as possible<em>  
><em>See I'm tryin' to find my place<em>  
><em>It might not be here where I feel safe<em>  
><em>We all learn to make mistakes,<em>

_And run from them_  
><em>From them<em>  
><em>With no direction<em>  
><em>We'll run from them<em>  
><em>From them<em>  
><em>With no conviction<em>

_I'm just one of those ghosts_  
><em>Traveling endlessly<em>  
><em>Don't need no roads<em>  
><em>In fact they follow me<em>  
><em>And we just go in circles<em>

_Now I'm told that this is life_  
><em>Pain is just a simple compromise<em>  
><em>So we can we get what we want out of it<em>  
><em>Someone care to classify<em>  
><em>Broken hearts and twisted minds<em>  
><em>So i can find, someone to rely on,<em>

_And run to them_  
><em>to them<em>  
><em>Full speed ahead<em>  
><em>Oh you are not<em>  
><em>Useless<em>  
><em>We are just<em>

_Misguided ghosts_  
><em>Traveling endlessly<em>  
><em>The ones we trusted the most<em>  
><em>Pushed us far away<em>  
><em>And there's no one road<em>  
><em>We should not be the same<em>  
><em>I'm just a ghost<em>  
><em>And still they echo me<em>  
><em>They echo me in circles.<em>

"That was great, Lexaeus!" Mr. Schue exclaimed.

"Thanks! And you can call me Lexy." Lexy said, taking a seat next to Zexy.

"Well, New Directions, looks like we've got some new talent in our presence. Let's give a hand to our new members." Clapping erupted from the glee club members, happy to have new friends.

"So, the assignment for this week was to sing a song that expresses how you feel about someone in the New Directions. I believe that Kurt is ready." Mr. Schue sat down as Kurt made his way to the front of the room.

"This song is for Blaine." He smiled as a chorus of "Of course"s and "Awwww"s erupted from everyone.

_Oooooh_  
><em>Can you feel me when I think about you?<em>  
><em>With every breath I take<em>  
><em>Every minute, no matter what I do<em>  
><em>My world is an empty place<em>

_Like I've been wondering the desert_  
><em>For a thousand days<em>  
><em>Don't know if it's a mirage<em>  
><em>But I always see your face, baby<em>

_I'm missing you so much_  
><em>Can't help it, I'm in love<em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain<em>  
><em>I need you by my side<em>  
><em>Don't know how I'll survive<em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain<em>  
><em>Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh<em>

_The stars are burning_  
><em>I hear your voice in my mind<em>  
><em>Can't you hear me calling<em>  
><em>My heart is yearning<em>  
><em>Like the ocean that's running dry<em>  
><em>Catch me I'm falling<em>

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_  
><em>(Won't you save me)<em>  
><em>There's gonna be a monsoon<em>  
><em>When you get back to me<em>  
><em>Oh, baby<em>

_I'm missing you so much_  
><em>Can't help it, I'm in love<em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain<em>  
><em>I need you by my side<em>  
><em>Don't know how I'll survive<em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain<em>  
><em>Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh<em>

_So let this drought come to an end_  
><em>And make this desert flower again<em>  
><em>I'm so glad you found me<em>  
><em>Stick around me<em>  
><em>Baby, baby, baby, oh<em>  
><em>It's a world of wonder with you in my life<em>  
><em>So hurry, baby<em>  
><em>Don't waste no more time<em>  
><em>And I need you here<em>  
><em>I can't explain<em>  
><em>But day without you<em>  
><em>It's like a year without rain<em>  
><em>Ooh<em>

_I'm missing you so much_  
><em>Can't help it, I'm in love<em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain<em>  
><em>I need you by my side<em>  
><em>Don't know how I'll survive<em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain<em>  
><em>Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh<em>

"Good job Kurt. I love the emotion you showed." Mr. Schue praised Kurt's performance. When Kurt took his seat next to Blaine, he was greeted with a kiss, and his three favorite words, "I love you." From his boyfriend. More "Awwww"s erupted from the girls and a few of the guys.

"Ok. That's enough, boys. Make out AFTER glee club." Mr. Schue said, trying to steer everyone back on the topic of singing.

"So, this week, I want us to work on 'Photograph' by Nickleback for our group number."

The glee club rehearsed with enthusiasm, Axel, Roxas, Lexaeus, and Zexion had to learn some dance moves, so, most of the time was spent helping them NOT fall on each other.

After Glee practice, there were conversations forming. Zexion and Lexaeus were talking to Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt, Tina and Rachel about the latest episode of American Idol. Axel and Roxas were making out in the corner, and Puck, Finn, Mike, Sam, and Artie were talking about football practice and Lauren and Santana were trying to help Brittany with her math history homework, since they all had the same class.

"So, tomorrow, two more of our friends will be transferring. They weren't here today because of…traveling issues." Lexaeus said, to Kurt as they walked out to the parking lot. Axel was snickering as he and Roxas walked up.

"Yeah. 'traveling issues'." He giggled as he put air quotes around "traveling issues".

"Axel, shut up." Lexy said, Gibbs-slapping axel.

"Well, you KNOW they stopped at a motel…" Axel retorted.

"That's because they were having car issues. Gosh, you can be so perverted sometimes, ya know?"

"Yup." Axel smiled widely.

"Whatever." Lexaeus said, turning back to Kurt and Blaine. "They'll be here tomorrow. And I'm sure Demyx will LOVE to audition for New Directions. Xigbar, I'm not so sure about."

"Cool, sounds good." Blaine said.

"Great, we can always use more talent. Just makes it that much easier to beat Vocal Adrenaline." Kurt said, excitedly.

"Who's Vocal Adrenaline?" Zexion asked, as they approached Lexy's green Ford Fusion.

"They're our biggest competition." Blaine answered.

"Oh." Zexy retorted.

"Well, we gotta get goin. See you guys tomorrow." Kurt said, getting in his boyfriend's black Trailblazer.

Zexy and Lexy got in Lexy's car and pulled out behind Axel's red Camaro with black racing stripes.

The four friends were sitting in their living room, Lexy watching the latest episode of "Teen Wolf", Zexion reading a book, and Roxas sitting in Axel's lap on his laptop trying to watch YouTube videos, but Axel kept kissing him, when Demyx and Xigbar walked through the door.

"Heeeellllloooooo!" Demyx sang as he entered the three room apartment.

"Hey, guys. How was the trip?" Lexaeus asked, pausing the TV.

"Good, except the car breaking down." Xigbar retorted, sarcastically.

"True. Well, we're glad you're finally here." Lexy said, as he saw Demyx sneak into the kitchen.

"Yeah. So are we." Xigbar admitted. Just then Demyx came out of the kitchen with a container of double stuffed Oreos.

"So, which room is ours?" He asked through a mouth full of Oreo.

"I'll show you." Lexy offered, getting up. Xigbar and Demyx followed Lexy down a short hallway. They opened the door to their new room, and dropped their bags in side. All of their boxes and furniture had already been moved in, since the other boys drove U-Haul.

They, unpacked their stuff, took their showers and went in the living room to watch tv with their friends.


End file.
